tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruirrin
The City of Haruirrin (Eiharish: Lə Poli də Haruirin, Anasic: l'Iraș do Jaruirin, Celmetish: Il Sid di Jaruirin, Reyshi: þier Stat won Jauririn, Lohtish: dzhe ßtayeetéknn üw Jaurreerreekn, Vrankish: ile Cidiña dú Jaruirrin, Sayerthenner: Bar Tuk, "New Town," from Par Thulk), finded as Par Thulk (Deylki: "New Town"), and later known as Parþulg, and Parthage, called the Shadow City, and previously the Shining City, is one of the Eight States of Western Parthalenn, due northeast of Eiharu, and sat on the Anasic Great-Sea, as well as on the River Har. Haruirrin is ruled by an oligarchy of so-called "Sternsons," composed mostly of elected senators, and also rich or wise elders, mages, priests, and guildsmen belonging to various sacred orders, temples, and shady guildhalls. The city is sprawling but sparse, with most of its population being peasants, foreigners, whores, hornmen, and expats. Haruirrin is home to the infamous Shadowslayers' Guild. The city is walled-off, usually overcast if not rainy, and is made up of a dull grey version of the Rainbow City's architecture, and so it is often called the Shadowy City. On its easternmost bay lies the Parthaginian Ruins, the final vestiges of Parthage the Shining City. These are made up of redstone minarets, eight trapezoidal plazas, an outermost clay wall, the redwood Kaþar (whose roots snake through the rest of the ruins), and a headless statue in the likeness of Aye the Queen, who finded the city to facilitate her invasion of the Crescent Continent. On CC: 01/7/1,956, Haruirrin, as Parthage, declared independence from the Ayish Kingdom. Geography: Gallguild's School for Doctors & Sicksiblings is in Haruirrin. History: 1,000 years after Parthage's independence, the Rainish Magickal Glory waged the Purple Wars against the city. They were halted at the River Har by Traya Silk, and his army of quaggariders at the 1st Battle of Parthage. Nove Gara, a Rainish general, summoned forth mammoth-shaped golems of snow, and made to take the Parthaginians from behind by crossing the Crescent Blue Mountains. Nove Gara failed to realize that the snow golems did not produce heat, and he and his army froze to death in the mountains. Before his death, he was admonished by Heumo Alka, whom he had crushed by mammoth-golems. Traya Silk then unleashed his trump card, one of the first domesticated burningjaws on this Earth, the mighty "Nove Gara." After 300 years of fighting, the Varraqua agreed to join the Rainish Magickal Glory. They were leal, but even Parthage was no match for the full forces of the Principality of Har and the Blue Empire of Sayerthenn combined, and Parthage was sacked by Princess Majura Oporos. The Book of Books' Book of Fertility is written about Marry the Mother, the goddess Saye's Avatar, a noble goodlady of Parthage who was disinherited after being raped, and giving birth to a hornwoman. Marry's daughter went on to become the Queen of Parthage, and Marry was remembered for being the greatest mother who ever lived. her pregnancy, and her life raising her daughter, and her daughter's rise to power. The Book of Barrenness is written about Tonos, the god Mattes' 5th Avatar, the rapist of Marry, who was born to a mother after eight miscarriages. The Book of Sacrifice is written about Queen Ayaji of Parthage, the goddess Nari's Avatar, the daughter of Marry, and Tonos, who oversaw the City of Parthage during the fall of the Rainish Magickal Glory. For forty years, she defended her city, and remained leal to her Glorious Emperor, but eventually, she died, and the city fell to ruin under Sayerthenner, and Harish control. She is remembered as a hero in Haruirrin, the city that Parthage would go on to become. Her holding out made it possible for something almost miraculous to happen in the city fifty years after the Battle of Rod. Parthagin Jagaius, former head of the CONSTABVLVS DE IMPEROR or Imperial Constabulary Guard of Emperor Oyaume gathered together the few surviving senators of the Glory into Parthage, as well as many of their sons, nephews, and grandsons. He still had connections within the Glorious Army, which had essentially formed into an underground resistance, centered around the regions which would later become Eiharu. Parthagin had become infamous following the war's end, for he had seemingly turned on the Glory, and had amassed a fortune since. As his name implied, he was a native of the Parthaginian Republic. Strangely, despite his former high rank, he was rumored to not believe in Iksas at all, and was not a particularly skilled wyzard. Instead he was a steadfast believer in republicanism, and in mob-rule. It was believed that he was a traitor. This could not be further from the truth. Parthagin amassed a fortune to build an army. In secret he was at the head of the underground resistance. On the 50th anniversary of the Battle of Rod Parthagin declared himself Glorious Emperor Parthagin Jagaius of the Rainish Magickal Glory. Within days his armies had taken control of the whole of the Parthaginian Republic, all of the Eiharish Kingdom, almost all of Irri (which they made into a vassal state), and had marched all the way to Celmetes. Due to his age, he immediately named his nephew, Parthaginius Jagaius, as his successor. Parthaginius would go on to become known as Parthaginius the Great, and would eventually unify many parts of the Glory back together with Parthage as the new imperial capital. Parthaginius' great talent was in his appointments of imperial offices. Most notably he appointed Bellumos Scolium Pilantinos as his warmaster, and together they were able to wrest much of the Glory from barbarian and Sayerthenner hands, even taking control of the City of Rod for about a century, much to the ire of the Hanged Blue King, and his two successors the Humble Blue King, and the Hated Blue King, until finally the Boy Blue King retook it with fire and sword. The Blue Kings have (most-likely anomalously) long reigns, and during that time, Bellumos had reigned as emperor, as had his son-in-law Theodoros Jagaius (a son adopted by Parthaginius the Great's wife Theodorias following his death), Theodoros' son Parthagin II, and Parthagin II's grandson Jenestian Jagaius. Jenestian Jagaius: Although Jenestian lost the City of Rod, and really, all of Horse Isle, he was able to personally slay the Blue King, who was only about 21 when he died. He was respectfully embalmed, dressed in blue silk, and sent back to Sayerthenn with a purple shroud (usually reserved for members of the imperial family). This ended most hostilities between the two powers, and for the next few centuries, Parthage would enter into a golden age. Before that, however, Jenestian's reign would suddenly be threatened by a new, deadly disease, the Iron Grip. It was essentially a form of flu which triggered intense reactions from the body's immune system, and thus was most effectively spread, and most effectively deadly, amongst people who had strong immune systems. In other words, it targeted the young and the healthy, but was of course still deadly to children and the old. The disease is so-named for the Rainish word for the flu, GRIPA, and because it was said to be as deadly as an iron sword. Finally, Jenestian caught the Iron Grip late in the disease's cycle through the disease. Most of the people still within the city were now immune, but there was uncertainty about whether or not he would survive. To ease tensions within the city, chariot games were organized between two major opposing teams: the Red Snakes, and the Blue Rats, and the two minor teams, the Yellow Grams, and Green Eagles. It should be noted that at the time, these four organizations were more like corporations, merchant companies' private armies, political parties, paramilitary groups, and sports games hooligans all rolled into one. The spectators, who were not only fans, but often technically considered "team members," would repeatedly chant "victory" (Rainish: NIKE) at these games whilst making political demands of high-ranking attendees. Jenestian himself attended the games with his wife Alfia Jagaius, an Irrinisian woman. There was mistrust pointed at his illness, at her ethnicity (and her former role as a prostitute priestess), at his appointments of tax officials, and the recent execution of seven of nine people who had rioted following a game on the buildup circuit of games, which occurred prior to the Imperial Chariot Game. The rioters were a Red and Blue, respectively, and Alfia had agreed to commute their sentences to life imprisonment rather than death. It should be noted that not one Yellow Gram had participated in that riot. The games took place at the IPODROMOS ("Horse-Course"), an enormous chariot circuit capable of seating over 100,000 people. Almost immediately, angry demands were shouted at the imperials, and the peasantry angrily blamed the Iron Grip on Alfia's station at birth. Eventually, members of both teams began shouting "victory" at Jenestian, and stones as well as rotten purple potatoes (there was a poor harvest that year because of the Grip, purple was the imperial color, and the color when red and blue are combined). Jenestian was almost immediately spirited away, as was Alfia, and the so-called Victory Riots began in earnest. The riots raged on for six days, in which time the Ipodromos was burned, as was the PIRA SANCTVM DE IKSAS or Holy Fire of Iksas (it should be noted that the Rainish word for fire is actually IGNIS, not PIRA, PIRA means something along the lines of bonfire, or "holy flame"), an enormous, domed pyre, which served as the last connection between the Faith of Iksas and the state in Parthage. Jenestian had fallen into a coma shortly after the riots began, although he would still eat and drink if food was pressed to his lips. As much as Alfia wanted to be by her husband's side, she did not want to get sick, and instead charged Jenestian's sister (who was now immune to the Grip) with caring for him whilst she governed. As the riots were naturally beginning to wind down, Alfia charged her eunuch advisor, Narikishi the Wise (from Celmetes, and perhaps the namesake of Narikishi from the Book of Books), with bribing the ringleaders with huge sums of gold, and telling them to go to the Ipodromos with all their followers. They did as they were bid, and then quietly vacated the area as Alfia sent 5,000 soldiers to slaughter the remaining rioters. The Ipodromos became a mass-grave for over 30,000 men, women, and children, and yet it was not even a third of the way full. That night Alfia personally executed the two criminals who had begun the riots. She used Jenestian's spear, the Spear of Ferin. Simultaneously Jenestian awoke. He immediately issued three commands: prepare Celmetes for an invasion, begin construction on a replacement for the Holy Fire, and burn the corpses within the Ipodromos. He had many prophetic visions and dreams whilst he slept, and was convinced that an invasion by the Principality of Har was imminent in Celmetes. He was right. Less than a month later began the 1st Haru-Parthaginian War, with Narikishi, now promoted to warmaster, leading the war effort against the Harishmen alongside the Glorious Emperor himself. In total, there would be six of these wars. across the reigns of ten different Glorious Emperors. The 1st war ended the same day as the final day of construction on the PIRA SANCTVM DE SOFIA or the Holy Fire of Wisdom, usually just called the Sanctum Sofia. Red Alchemists' Guild: Main Article - Red Alchemists' Guild Unknowingly, Alfia and Narikishi had created an enormous problem for the later glorious emperors. The Reds and the Blues had really, truly, been under the influence of several senators and sternsons, most notably Luciferin Draus, a madman of noble birth. His house was relatively poor, however, and the bribed ringleaders who had escaped being massacred at the Ipodromos gave up their money to their master, who in actuality had soulslaved them. Luciferin used this money, really a paltry sum compared to what the coffers of the Imperial Palace could hold, to secretly create an alchemists' guild. Draus raised his sons to be interested in the evil, arcane magicks, and already alchemy was an art that attracted unscrupulous fellows. Soon enough, there were hundreds of members all throughout the Parthaginian Republic practicing forbidden magicks, live vivisections, experimenting on humans, and using sacrifical magicks. In one notable, and very public incident, red alchemist Hannibulus Cancerum cannibalized a pregnant woman in a public square, and began shapeshifting before the eyes of hundreds. Soon after, Glorious Emperor Ayajos Harumordros banned the Red Alchemists' Guild, and began the Crimson Inquisition, led by Palabre the Crimson Inquisitor. The Red Alchemists called it the "Great Rebellion," and during the "Hour of the Red Wolf" (which in reality lasted for two weeks), managed to slay Ayajos, outlaw and exile the Crimson Inquisition, and raise up former Steward of Koneland and new Archmage of the Brazenhall Lvpvs Klyn-Draus to the position of Glorious Emperor. Palabre personally slew the false emperor on his very throne. It should be noted that at this time, there was a mass exodus of Irri coming into the republic, and fleeing the relatively harsh, and feudal influence of Vraenckorr, which had taken Irri as a vassal state. Soon, the tongue spoken by Irri, old Lobott, would become the most popular tongue spoken in Parthage. The Red Inquisition infiltrated various other governments, and would work at every step to undermine the Parthaginian Republic. In fact, they were the first to brand the Glory as "Parthaginian Republic," denying that they were in any way, shape, or form a real continuation of the Rainish Magickal Glory. This set off a long decline, although soon enough, other governments aided the republic in their crimson inquisition, and the Red Alchemists were forced to flee east to Sayerthenn. Crisis of the 43rd Century: Following the disastrous reign of Ymetros Pilantigius, a massive three-way civil war erupted in the Parthaginian Republic in the year of CC: 4,217 (called the Year of Seventeen Emperors - though in truth there were only twelve) between two factions of the House of Pilantigius: the pro-Irri House of Maerk, and the anti-Irri House of Adonkastrum (properly styled in Lobott as Gens Adonkastrum), and the House of Harumordros which had been ousted in a civil war not twenty-five years prior. The war was characterized by constant assassinations (they are, after all a "Parthaginian Delight"). It most famous event occurred on CC: 01/1/4,218 amidst New Year's Day festivities, the infamous Parade of Night wherein the top brass of the House of Maerk were butchered like pigs in their happiest moments by their very own allies, members of the Irri House of Abaskia. Their corpses were strewn up on dragons, and paraded from Arianike to Parthage. The Young Emperor Thornn Maerk, whose rebellion against Ferblesfrey Pilantigius began the war, had his corpse brought to Harlenn, where it was fed to grams. Eventually, Thornn's bastard brother, Harian "Harry" Maerk, was revealed to be rightfully the descendant of the House of Harumordros, and ended the war by becoming the last good emperor of the republic. His short but blessed reign was followed by the reigns of various ineffectual members of the House of Harumordros. Harian felt a strong temptation to intervene in the War of the Four, but did not do so because of his people's tiredness of war. Of course, Parthage accepted refugees, and eventually the city finally achieved an Irri majority with the arrival of Freedmon and his 100,000 freedmen centuries later. The long decline of Parthage was only hastened by the Storm of Storms and the severing of the Goat Road. These events set off the Parthaginian Revolution, which ended in the overthrow of Glorious Emperor Jonos Harumordros, the final Glorious Emperor, save for Ristt Doralth. Jonos was speared right through with the Spear of Ferin, which was immediately offered to the Celmetish Shore as a gift, and as a threat. Mob-rule was now the way for the Parthaginian Republic, and the Rainish Magickal Glory officially changed its name the very next day. This did not stop its long decline, though it did slow it down. The Great War: The city, and state changed their names from Parthage and Parthaginian Republic to Haruirrin and Haruirrin Republic immediately following the 1st Great War, stating that they felt shame in continuing to claim a Parthaginian identity in the wake of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory's rise to power, and their inaction. Senator Jonos Angelos, the true wartime leader of Parthage, apologized for his inaction, and said that it was time the city abandoned its old identity, "in with the new, out with the old." He then publicly slit his wrists in emulation of Ristt Doralth. He had very carefully made sure there would be no children in the area when he did this, and gave a brief warning for all women to look away. Name: The name Haruirrin comes from the adjective forms of both its namesakes: the River Har, and the Irrinisians, which in their tongue of old Lobott called themselves the Irrin. Haru is the equivalent of Harish in old Lobott. So Haruirrin means "Harish Irrinisians." Its full name is "the City of Haruirrin." Haurirrin, along with Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers, uses Lobott as its official tongue. Though a large minority does use Lobott in everyday speech, Sefenlander, Oporosi, and Harish are not uncommon. Ancient Rainish is used in government. The city changed its name from Parthage to Haruirrin following the 1st Great War, as they were greatly shamed by their near-immediate surrender to the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory. It was also to honor the then-minority Irri, who made up the majority of Yellow Parthage, a rebel faction which did fight against the Glory under the leadership of Sternson Gram Highhill. Gram flew the skins of ''grams'' as his standard, and earned his faction the name of 'Yellow' when Reyshimen noticed the stark contrast between the yellow of the skins, and the purple of their flag. This eventually lended the Yellow Coalition its name. Gram chose this standard for the ancient Yellow Grams team which did not participate in the Victory Riots of Jenestian's reign. In Sayerthenner, Haruirrin is often confused with Farbdak, as both were ancient, important powers, and both have considerably waned in importance. Farbdak because it is gone, and Haruirrin because of the Rainish Magickal Glory. They are confused because Haruirrin continues to be called "Bar Tuk," a transliteration of Parthage which sounds similar to Farbdak's name, which continues to be Baiar Tuk, from Baiardak. The name of the city seems to be the origin of the word "assassin" in Lobott, most likely for all the assassins' guilds in the city. Gallery: Shadowslayers' Standard.png|''Shadowslayers' Standard'' used by Haruirrin since the Storm of Storms, and adopted by the Haruirrin Republic after the 1st Great War Old Parthaginian Banner.png|Old Parthaginian Banner, used before and during the Purple Wars Parthaginian Banner.png|''Parthaginian Banner'' used as a city flag until the Storm of Storms, and as a naval ensign, even during Rainish rule, the reforming of the Rainish Magickal Glory, and past Tale of Zul until the time of Huron Space Victory Colors.png|The Victory Colors flag used by Victory Rioters. Its colors and shape are in support of the Red Snakes and the Blue Rats, and mock Irri, and the general look of Deynaar's Cleaving Colors flag|link=Victory Riots Glorious Flag.png|''First Glorious Flag'' of the Rainish Magickal Glory used during the time of the supposedly reformed Rainish Magickal Glory|link=Rainish Magickal Glory Category:Capitals Category:Cities Category:Eight States Category:States Category:Locations Category:History